The present invention relates to harness retainers and, in particular to a harness retainer for use with a juvenile vehicle seat. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a snap-together, two-piece harness retainer.
Harness retainers hold shoulder straps together so that straps lie properly on a person wearing a harness assembly including the shoulder straps. Typically, harness assemblies are used to restrain a child seated in a juvenile vehicle seat as a safety precaution.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a two-piece harness retainer includes a latch unit adapted to be coupled to a first shoulder strap in a harness assembly and a latch retainer adapted to be coupled to a second shoulder strap in the harness assembly. A blade in the latch unit is sized to fit into a blade receiver formed in the latch retainer to cause a button in the blade to fit into a button receiver formed in the latch retainer so as to fasten the latch unit to the latch retainers A tether is provided in the blade to limit pivotable movement of a latch arm included in the blade and configured to carry the button.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.